


winter.

by tay_oh_three



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Antidark – Freeform, Antiseptiplier – Freeform, Book 2, Cuddling, Danti – Freeform, Dialogue, Egos, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Series, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Softness, Time Skips, doubts, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_oh_three/pseuds/tay_oh_three
Summary: the second and final installment of "seasons." summary soon.-[[on hiatus. willing to sell my soul for motivation and inspiration. find me on tumblr!! @reinbowberry]]





	1. f a t e

**Author's Note:**

> !! WARNING !! This chapter contains: mild transphobia (?), non-graphic mention of bleeding, anxiety attack, hypnosis
> 
> I'm back from writing hiatus and we're off to a great start, folks! ._. I have no more words...
> 
> \- Rei <3

one: **F A T E**

 

“Well isn’t this cute?” Deathwiish purred, making Anti tighten his grip around Dark’s hand.

 

Dark was a bit surprised to see a lady’s gentle face adorned by a malicious smirk behind them. She knew she’d seen her before, but she isn’t very familiar with her. Judging by Anti’s actions, he must know this stranger, and said stranger isn’t here for a nice chat.

 

“W̵h̸a̴t̷ ̸d̸o̵ ̶y̷o̸u̸ ̶w̶a̸n̵t̸,̶ ̶D̶e̷a̸t̴h̴w̵i̴i̵s̸h̵?” Anti said flatly, not looking at the entity.

 

“Really on true name-basis now, are we, _Antisepticeye_? I’m offended! You make me look so bad in front of the great Darkiplier here.” Deathwiish turned to the demoness. “I’m Deathwiish. I also go by Wiish or Ivy. Pleasure to meet you, Sir Dark. It’s a shame to see you hide in such a form.”

 

Dark bristled visibly, shaking her hand off Anti’s grip, her aura extending, the sheer force of it enough to knock Wiish off her feet, making leaves rustle as she collided with the earth.

 

“I’d watch my words if I were you, _Deathwiish_ ,” Dark spat, voice doubling, the other entity’s name dripping off her lips like venom. “Do you not know who I am? _What I am?_ ”

 

Wiish got up slowly, glaring daggers at the grey-skinned demoness.

 

“Oh Ivy, don’t scrunch your pretty face up like that at me,” Dark said in a quick shift of attitude, aura glowing more blue than red, smiling sweetly as she directly looked the other entity in the eye. “Now scamper off, Hedera, if you know what’s best for you.”

 

Wiish returns Dark’s gaze with a scowl. Vines crawl up Wiish’s legs until it consumed her, before proceeding to disappear into the ground.

 

Dark takes a few moments to calm down before looking back at Anti.

 

The virus had started glitching, seemingly hyperventilating. He clutched the ground near his hands, sharp claws digging into the earth and palms crushing dried leaves and grass.

Dark’s aura instinctively shifts to mostly red and shifts to her male form. He quickly walks over the other, careful as to not startle him. Anti’s breathing was ragged and the bandage over his neck was soaked with red blood and glitches. His mismatched eyes were glassy and unfocused.

 

“Anti, look at me,” Dark spoke to the glitch softly.

 

“Anti, dear, look at me. It’s me, Dark. You trust me, right? I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Anti shakily looks up at Dark, eyes vaguely focused on the other.

 

“You’re doing great, Anti. Very good.”

 

Dark’s deep register has entranced Anti, calming him down very slightly.

 

“Breathe, okay? In through your nose for one, two, three, four. Hold for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Out through your lips for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Very good. Let’s do that for a few more times, alright?”

 

Anti feverishly nods and follows as instructed. His shoulders limp and his posture slouches as he slowly calms down.

 

“Anti, look at me.”

 

Their eyes meet and Dark’s heart nearly _shatters_ at how broken Anti looked, but his resolve didn’t break.

 

“I’ll take you somewhere now, okay? You’re safe with me. Now sleep,” Dark says firmly.

 

Anti does a vague nod and falls limp into Dark’s arms. Dark takes Anti’s unconscious form to the manor’s little clinic and calls Dr. Iplier for assistance.


	2. w a r m t h

two: **W A R M T H**

 

Anti wakes up in a familiar elegant room. It was dimly-lit, but in a flattering manner.

It’s been so long since he’s been here. He never thought he’d return – wait…

“Dark?” he tried to say, but only pain came. His neck bled open again, most likely.

_How did I get here? What am I even doing here? What happened to me?_

Anti gripped the side of his head as he tried to recall his latest memories. Upon remembering, he gasped and got up, fast enough to make a normal person extremely dizzy.

Shuffling can be heard from the far side of the room.

“You’re awake,” Dark stated, voice cautious and guarded, but Anti detected masked concern.

 “Are you alright?” The grey-skinned demon inquired.

Anti made a motion similar to knocking with his closed fist in reply, a sign meaning “Yes,” hoping Dark would understand.

“I see…” Dark began. “I hope that you feel much better. Do you want to talk about what happened?

The glitch sighed and looked down, signing “No” by bringing the tips of his index and middle fingers down to meet his thumb’s.

Dark nodded in understanding, pausing for a moment. “We have things we must discuss that you might not be comfortable with at the moment, and I understand if so. Would you like to…?”

Anti shook his head.

It was Dark’s turn to sigh. “Alright, then. Would you... allow me to embrace you?” Hesitation crept up his voice, making his grey cheeks turn pink.

Anti felt the cushions sink as the other took a seat. “Please do,” He muttered airily, nearly voiceless.

“Do not speak any longer,” the demon pleaded. (Oh how he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. Not in front of Anti. Not like this.) He wrapped his arms around the glitch’s form. The glitch stiffens for a moment before melting right into Dark’s arms.

“Anti,” the demon began. The glitch relaxed to the low, soothing rumble of Dark’s voice. “…allow me to express these sentiments. There are some things I do not know enough of about you. When you were gone, I didn’t know what to do with myself. For once, I acknowledged that I had a weakness.”

Dark paused, but felt Anti slowly nod, urging him to go on.

“You… you’ve made me realize that I want to know you better. You make me feel things. Things I never thought I’d feel. I’m not sure what it is and I, – _we_ , – haven’t felt it in such a long time. Can you… can you help me figure out what this is? Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you, _mon beau_?”

Anti had unconsciously gripped Dark tighter, holding on to every word. He wanted to speak, but it would further prolong his throat’s healing. He nodded against Dark’s chest instead.

The demon quivered slightly at this. He felt… happy. Content. The two kept embracing in silence for a little while longer.

“You should rest,” Dark hummed.

The glitch felt Dark’s energy slowly surround him. He could fight it off, but he trusted Dark. Probably too much for someone he could somewhat call an enemy. That’s long past behind them, though.

The other demon’s aura began lulling him to sleep, numbing his senses, and he allowed it wrap around him like a blanket. The last thing he felt was a soft press on his temple. He realized a millisecond too late that it was Dark’s velvety lips on his skin.

Anti woke up with Dark’s form surrounding him. The glitch sighed, satisfied.

This was almost too good to be true.

The green-haired glitch had some… doubts. Of course, he was unsure how this will work out. They’re demons, for fuck’s sake. How do demons even _feel_? If they feel, then who’s to say they aren’t just as weak as their human counterparts?

Anti felt horrible because he never really was planning of falling in love with this too perfect a demon Darkiplier.

It was just an order. A silly dare. _A death wish._

The glitch shook the thought away.

Anti can’t back away now. He had fallen for Dark and it’s not just something he could keep on ignoring. Dark was nice and elegant and lovely and he didn’t expect Dark to even do so much as fancy him. Anti is brash and impulsive where Dark is graceful and calculated. They’re just too different.

…

But maybe that’s just what makes it work so well. Maybe they’re meant to clash personalities so they could complement each other. Like two halves of a whole – incomplete without the other.

The glitch felt the grey-skinned demon stir in his sleep, hugging him even tighter. He couldn’t even complain. Dark’s usually cold form is now replaced by comforting warmth.

This is probably what they need – warmth in the chilly weather. When they wake much later, maybe they could talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i got. oh no. i don't really know what else transpires here, but i swear that i will update. for now, if you happen to enjoy some serious angst, you can give "pretense" a read. kinda long, a little over 2k words. just check it out over my acc. follow the tumble: @reinbowberry. i can answer asks you may have for me or the characters. :D
> 
> \- rei <3


End file.
